A Not So Father Son Relationship
by Dr Cheese
Summary: What would happen if Harry wasn't the only person who could defeat Lord Voldemort? What if there was another person who could? And that person was Voldemorts own son?
1. Chapter 1

A Not-So Father Son Relationship

What would happen if Harry was not the only person who could defeat Lord Voldemort? What if there was another person who could defeat him? And that person was Voldemort's own son?

Okay, I have only ever written one other fanfic story, and I posted four chapters of that and didn't get one review. So I made this one up. In a way, it is my first fanfic. SO DON'T FLAME ME! Actually I don't really mind. I would love to get some reviews, even if it is just to tell me my story sucks. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh yeah, the disclaimer, I always 4get about that: I do not own Harry Potter, and most probably, neither do you. So HA YOU CAN'T SUE ME! Unless you are J.K Rowling, in which case I am terribly sorry, and, although you have the power to sue me, please don't, as I know I do not own H.P.

Flashback 

_The cold wind in the dark alley made my cape flow behind me, and made it look as though I was a superhero out of some muggle story. But I wasn't a superhero; I was much, much more. I had more power than anyone could ever dream of, and just looking at me would prove that. Where most people would have normal eyes, I had catlike slits, and, besides that, they were red. Red as rubies, though if anyone but myself dared to say that, I would kill them. I have many followers, and though there are many who wish to stand against me, none of them live. Each night I go door-to-door, gathering followers, and killing opposers. But this night, this night was different. When I reached my third house of the night, a strikingly gorgeous witch opened the door. She didn't tremble in fear, as most people do, or announce that she has wanted to join my recruits, as few do. She invited me in, friendly as can be, and offered me some firewhiskey. I sat opposite her, and a common muggle emotion that I had never felt before filed through me. Affection. The more I drank, the more I liked the girl. Later in the night, she brought out a bottle of muggle champagne. "Not strong." She told me, "But I tried it at my muggle cousins' party, and I have grown quite attached to it." I have to admit, it was a nice change from our wizard's type alcohol. As the night progressed, things leaded to other things _**(A/N I think you know what I mean ;)) **_and the next morning I awoke next to her. She was still asleep when I woke, so I left immediately, not wanting anyone to know I had been there all night. What a story for that girl to tell, "I slept with Lord Voldemort." Two weeks later I received a letter from her, telling me that she was pregnant, and that she wanted me to come and see her, and to live with her so she can have the baby without the guilt of not having a boyfriend. Of course I couldn't, I mean the all-powerful Lord Voldemort with a wife and child? It couldn't happen. So I chose to ignore the letters that were being constantly sent to me, getting more and more urgent. She finally gave up, realising that I wouldn't reply, and nine months later I got a short letter saying, "It's a boy. You have a son." That was the last letter I ever received from her, and, as far as I know, he is currently at Durmstrang. At least it is a school that encourages the dark arts, so that he can follow in my footsteps._

_End Flashback_

Voldemort finished telling his story. Lucius thought that if someone followed in his Lords footsteps, the world would be in danger. Of course, he would never say that in front of his master. "You are the only person I have confided in, Lucius. I trust you will keep this secret. Or you will face the consequences."

Lucius was surprised at the fact that his master had told him this. He felt proud that he thought he could trust him. Wait, not thought, knew. He, Lucius Malfoy, was not about to let out a secret that Lord Voldemort, the greatest and most powerful wizard ever, had confided in him. "So, you have a son," Was all he could say. He never would have believed it. "Yes. Shocking isn't it?"

"Yes. Extremely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(That was supposed to be a line, I don't know how to do those)

Harry sat down next to his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. "I wish they'd hurry up with the sorting," Ron complained, "I'm starving."

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "The sorting is really important."

"Hate to say it 'Mione, but I agree with Ron," Harry said.

"Tuh."

At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the pupils. Now, before professor McGonagall puts the sorting hat away, I have an announcement. We have a new student at our school, his name is Luke Paige. He has just transferred here from Durmstrang."

At this Malfoy looked up. He looked delighted. "Great, a Durmstrang student. Him and Malfoy will go well together, I'm sure they will become the best of friends," Ron rolled his eyes.

"We will sort him in the normal way," Dumbledore continued. "He is in his 7th year, and I hope you will treat him well."

A boy of about 17 walked out, sat on the stool, and put the sorting hat on his head. Harry and Ron took in his appearance. He was tall. About 5 foot 3, and he had sandy blonde hair. He had a broad, muscly body. And his eyes. His eyes were bright red, the colour of blood. Harry couldn't help but think about how those eyes reminded him of Voldemort's.

"Griffindor!" the sorting hat yelled, much to everyone surprise.

**Well, how was it? Plz Plz plz review coz I had no reviews with my last fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Why hello, all my loyal fans……….(okay, I know there probably are none, but yeah) anyways hi. I think it takes about 10 days for my stories to actually appear on fanfic, so there have been no reviews. So when peoples read this they will have to be EXTRA nice and just leave a nice, long review for me. I have nothing better to do than go on the Internet every night and hope that some kind person has actually left a review. So yeah PLEASE REVIEW. You can flame me if you want and I wont care. AT LEAST IT IS A REVIEW! So you can go on for hours about the gayness, boringness and whatever the hell else you want about my fic as long as you leave something. And to all those people who liked it………….then even better! Anywho I am probablys scaring you now so on with the story!

Oh yeah, and I forgot that Dumbledore died in the 6th book so we'll just pretend he didn't. And Malfoy's still there, but not Snape. So most of the events of the HBP didn't happen, except that they are all in their 7th year.

Chapter 2:

The minute the hat yelled Griffindor, everybody gasped. Even one or two of the teachers looked politely puzzled. Malfoy, however, looked furious. "Look at Malfoy's face!" Ron said, obviously delighted, "He obviously thought he was going to make a nice new Slytherin chum."

"Didn't we all," Hermione stated, "Look at McGonagall and Dumbledore, they are as shocked as we are."

As Luke walked towards the Griffindor table, Malfoy watched him with a look of annoyance across his face.

"Look at his eyes," Hermione hissed under her breath to Harry.

"I know," was all Harry could reply. He was still disturbed by the similarity between Luke and Lord Voldemort. He did not speak aloud his thoughts to the others, and when he looked up and saw Luke standing behind him he was startled.

"May I sit here, please?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Harry said dumbly.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron, "This is Hermione Granger," Hermione nodded and gave a short wave, "And _this_," he pointed to Harry, "is Harry Potter."

"Hi."

"So, Luke, how old are you?" Ron tried to make conversation.

"I'm 16, but my birthday is next month. How bout you guys? "

"Well, I turned 17 last year," Ron said smugly, "You seem a year younger than everyone else in our year."

"Yeah, well, I got skipped ahead at Durmstrang coz apparently I was above the 4th grade level."

"So you skipped the fourth grade?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Yeah, I went straight on to my owl level after the 3rd year."

"Wow. And what is Durmstrang like?"

"Ah, meet Hermione, the school nerd," Ron joked.

"Oh, shut up Ron, and please don't call me a nerd." She looked back at Luke eagerly.

"So what is Durmstrang like?"

"Well, its good, but they concentrate on the dark arts a little too much for my liking."

As Hermione and Luke talked about school, Ron turned to Harry. "Well, he seems nice," Ron said.

"Mmm," agreed Harry, but was still staring at the boy with interest. Those eyes really disturbed Harry, and, as much as he wanted Hermione and Ron's advice, the two of them had taken a liking to the new boy, and he wouldn't want to stop them being his friend.

"So, Harry," Harry heard Luke saying his name.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like, being the whole 'Boy Who Lived' and everything?"

"Well, I guess the first year was the worst, with all the staring and everything. But then the fifth year, when I was at the ministry at all, that was pretty bad too."

'Yeah, I imagine it would be."

"You have no idea," Harry said.

"Okay everybody, that is the end of the welcome feast," Dumbledore announced, "Goodnight everyone. I trust you three will show Luke where to go?" he asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, sir."

When Luke, Ron, Hermione, and Harry arrived in the common room, they sat on the comfy chairs in front of the fire.

"Hey, Dean, Seamus, come over here for a sec!" Harry yelled across the room.

"Hey," Dean and Seamus said in unison.

"Dean, Seamus, this is Luke. Luke this is Dean," Harry pointed to Dean who gave a nod, "And Seamus." Seamus also nodded and waved.

"Hey, Luke. We'd love to stay and chat but we're really tired," he yawned, "Night all."

"Night."

"Well, that over there," Harry pointed, "is Neville Longbottom."

"And over there, near him, is Lavender Brown, Ron's ex," he pointed, whilst Ron blushed and Hermione went "Tuh!"

"Next to her is her best friend, Parvati Patil." At that, the two girls burst into a fit of giggles. "They're always giggling like that," Hermione said, disapprovingly.

"Well," Harry said, "They're all in our year, but over there is Ginny, Ron's little sister, she's in the 6th year." Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like, "How dare she, pink hair, I, grr…."

Hermione heard this, and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"And, that," Harry said darkly, "Is Romilda Vane."

"I take it you don't like her," Luke stated.

"Don't like her, she tricked me into giving me a box of chocolate cauldrons that were spiked with love potion, which Ron ended up eating instead, which led to Ron punching me, and him being poisoned by a bottle of mulled mead when we took him to the potion masters office to cure the love potion." Harry took a deep breath.

"So she's trouble, then?" Luke asked.

"Yes, lots of trouble.

"Oh well, I'm tired," said Ron.

"Yeah, me too. Come on Luke, we'll show you up to the dorms."

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luke went down to the great hall to get their new timetables. On the way, they saw Malfoy.

"Ah, Luke, this is Malfoy," Ron said darkly.

"I prefer Draco, thankyou weasel," Malfoy sneered.

"Hello, Luke."

"Uh, Hi."

"I think you should know that Weasel and Potty are not the sort of people a Durmstrang should hang out with. I see that sorting hat was obviously too blind to realise that all Durmstrang students should come into Slytherin, the only house worth being in, but I won't hold that against you. My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang you know," He added smugly.

"So what do you say, wanna hang round me instead of these bloodtraitor scum?" he asked. Then as an afterthought he added, "You _are _pureblood aren't you? Or is that why you ended up in Griffindor?"

"Not that it matters, but I _am _pureblood, according to my mother, and no, I do not want to hang around with you. I can make my own friends, thank you very much, and Ron, Harry and Hermione seem like the type of people who I would want to be friends with, not a person who cares about bloodlines and whatnot, coz all that really matters is what's inside."

"Well, if that's the way you want to be. Potter made the same wrong choice as you in his first year, by not becoming friends with me, as I am an extremely powerful enemy, and not one to mess with." Draco said, "Though, it appears you also have great power," he added, looking at his eyes, "So why not join me?"

"Are you deaf, or just stupid? I said no, and I mean no."

"How _dare _you call me stupid," Malfoy growled.

"Well, it sure appears like you are stupid, as you cannot seem to catch the drift that you are not wanted here."

This was the final straw. Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at Luke. Luke just stared at him with those piercing red eyes. "I wouldn't if I were you," he said coldly, and Malfoy just sneered. "Oh yeah?" he replied, "And why would that be?"

"I posses much more power than you could ever dream, Malfoy, and I wouldn't care to test it out on scum like you." Luke bit back.

"Good call," Ron muttered to Harry, who just nodded his head and went back to watching the fight.

"I will have you know that I am an accomplished occlumens, and unless you wish me to announce all your secrets to the school, I suggest you don't test _me_," Draco said.

"As am I, I inherited the skill from my father, and I'll have you know, I have almost as much power as the one you people call Lord Voldemort," Luke spat the name.

"How dare you compare yourself to the Dark Lord. You could never _ever_ be as good as him, and as it is, if he heard a bloodtraitor like you compare himself to him, he would kill you."

"Oh, and how is he ever going to find out? Gonna tell your death-eater daddy to tell him are you?"

"Don't you bring my dad into this," spat Malfoy, and raised his wand. He silently sent a jinx at Luke, but Luke blocked it equally as quietly.

"Now where were we Malfoy?" Luke asked, as the jinx Luke repelled back at Malfoy hit him, and left him floating by his ankle from the ceiling.

"Let me down," Malfoy spat.

"As you wish." Luke let him crash to the floor.

By this time the fight had attracted a huge circle, and Malfoy, not wishing to be seen being beaten by a person younger than him, scampered.

Well? Pretty pretty please review. I'll give you a cookie…. Even better, I'll give you TWO cookies. How bout it hey? In an eerie voice Rrrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. YAY! I finally got my first review! Thankyou to: manystorywriter for your review, as promised, here are your cookies. Hands over cookies virtual cookies!

Chapter 3:

"I will talk to you all individually about the subjects you talking for N.E.W.Ts, and to clarify anything you don't understand," McGonagall said to the group of Griffindor 7th years.

"What subjects are you taking Luke?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of becoming an auror, so I am taking all the subjects for that. I want to be the one who puts Voldemort's closest followers in jail."

"Really? There all the subjects I'm taking coz I want to be an auror too. Oh, and uh, no offence Luke, but good luck 'catching Voldemort's closest followers'."

"Obviously you would have thought of a career as an auror, being the whole chosen one and everything. Not that I believe any of that," Luke added hastily, seeing the look Harry was giving him.

"Changing the subject, what was it you were saying to Malfoy about you being pureblood according to your mother?" Ron asked.

"Oh that," said Luke, "Well I have never met my father. My mother became pregnant out of wedlock, you see, and she hasn't seen him since she told him she was pregnant. Her family were ashamed, and she was disowned because of it. So I have never met any of my other relatives."

"Oh," was all Hermione could think of, "That's so sad."

"It's not that bad really. My mother has a sort of split personality, not as in the mental disorder, but she is sometimes really girly and mum-like, and at other times she is a full-on tomboy, and is like a father to me. I know that sounds strange, but I love her for it. If she wasn't like that, it would be a lot harder for me to cope."

McGonagall handed Harry, Ron, Luke, and Hermione their timetables. They looked at what they had. "Double potions with Slughorn first," Ron sighed, "but at least we all have that lesson together."

"Yeah, and so does Malfoy," Luke added darkly, as they descended the stairs to the dungeons. When they arrived, Malfoy was already there. He glared at Luke. Luke glared back.

"If looks could kill, they'd both be dead in an instant," Ron hissed under his breath to Harry.

"I know; if that were me I'd probably be running away right about now."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't push me if I were you,' Luke said to Malfoy.

"Oh, and why would that be?" he sneered. Luke just raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly Malfoy flinched, and shook his left hand.

"What did you do?" he screamed at Luke.

"I warned you not to push me."

"What's all this?" Slughorn has just arrived to class.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but when he looked at the look on Luke's face he mumbled, "Nothing sir."

"Well that's good then," Slughorn looked at Malfoy and Luke suspiciously, but said nothing more, and the class filed in and sat down.

"Now, seeing as we have only just returned from the holidays, I expect our minds are empty, are they not? So for today, you are allowed to make a potion of your choice. Try not to make it too simple, or, for that matter, too complex…" he smiled at Hermione, and continued "…as I will take a mark for it, to see how conscientious you are about potions. As you know this year you have your N.E.W.Ts. I expect to see you all studying hard, and managing your time effectively. You may begin."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who was already taking her book, _advanced potion making_, out of her bag. After a quick flick through, she nodded, muttered something to herself, and went to the store cupboard to take out the necessary ingredients. Ron rolled his eyes. He turned around, "That's our Hermione, always the nerd," he joked to Luke, but noticed that Luke wasn't actually there. He looked over to where Hermione was and saw Luke in conversation with her, at the start of the crowd that was cueing up to grab their potion ingredients.

Harry looked over to where Malfoy was sitting. Malfoy didn't see him, as he was too busy glaring at Luke's turned back. Luke, feeling eyes upon him, quickly whispered something to Ron, and turned around to face Malfoy, muttering a curse under his breath. Malfoy felt something rather like a cold shiver pass through his body. "Sir, Luke jinxed me."

Slughorn looked him over quickly. "I don't see anything that appears to have been caused by a jinx or hex of any kind," he stated. Malfoy knew that Luke had done something, but with no way to prove it, he decided to ignore it.

Back in the great hall, Hermione turned to Luke to discuss the mornings potions lesson, which had been somewhat interrupted by Malfoy throwing a dagger at Luke, causing him to lose 50 points from Slytherin, and to receive a month of detentions with Slughorn. Luke had changed the knife to a paper plane with a lazy flick of his wand. "What did you do to Malfoy?" asked Hermione inquisitively. Normally one to scold at this kind of behaviour, Harry and Ron were surprised to see that she was genuinely interested. Hermione seemed to have taken a great liking to Luke.

"Oh, just a little hex I created myself. He would of felt it, but had no way to prove anything was happening. Its effects should show…oh, right about…. now," and with that he looked over to where the pale, blonde-headed figure of Draco Malfoy was sitting. But he was no longer pale and blonde, his skin was a bright bubblegum pink, and his hair was purple with yellow polka dots. The great hall erupted into a mass of laughter. Harry and Ron were doubled over, and were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Lavender and Parvati, who were always giggling, were doing so much louder and harder than anyone had ever seen them, and even Crabbe and Goyle were struggling not to chuckle. The only person, it seemed, who was not laughing, was Malfoy himself. He could feel all eyes upon him, but did not know why everyone was laughing at him. He glanced at his reflection in a silver platter, but could see nothing wrong. He decided to ignore everyone, and when the laughter had finally died down he went to the Slytherin common room, still not realising what he looked like.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luke and Ginny were sitting around the fireplace in the Griffindor common room, all talking about Malfoy. "That was great work Luke, great work," Ron said, still chuckling to himself' "You'll have to teach me that one."

"Why didn't Malfoy realise?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"All part of the spell," Luke told the surrounding crowd, "Whilst everyone can see it, if he looks at himself in a mirror, he wont be able to. It'll only last 24 hours though."

"Damn," sighed Ron; "because he looked so much better pink…" he trailed off to another random outburst of laughter. There had been a lot of those ever since Malfoy's colour changing.

"Oh well, me and Ginny are going to head off to bed," Hermione announced at around 9:40. "Night all,"

"Night mione, Ginny," they chorused as they left the room.

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny descended the staircase to fine Harry, Ron and Luke already waiting at the bottom. "Ready for breakfast?" Luke asked.

Everyone murmured "yes." at the same time. When they entered the great hall it was to see Malfoy already there, still in his brilliant shade of pink, and still oblivious to the fact. He still didn't know why people were pointing and whispering, and some still laughing.

Hundreds of owls flocked in through the window, delivering the morning post. As Hermione plucked her _Daily Prophet _from a tawny owl, and paid him a Knut, Ron asked his daily question, "Anyone we know dead?" With Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all time, having returned two years ago, it was a daily occurrence to hear of people having been murdered. "No," Hermione replied. As she said this, a handsome brown owl flew towards Luke. "Isn't that Fred and George's new owl?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, yeah I think it is. I forgot to tell you I wrote to them, and told them about Luke's little prank on Malfoy." He held out his hand to the owl, expecting it to hold out its leg, but the owl, however, turned to Luke. Luke took the letter, somewhat apprehensively. "It's addressed to me." He said half questioningly.

"Why would Fred and George be writing to Luke?" Ron wondered aloud. Luke read the letter silently to himself, gave a quick chuckle, and handed it to Ron.

_Dear Luke._

_We are pleased to hear that you have recently become acquainted with our dear brother, ickle ronnikins. We have also heard that you may consider him a friend. We strongly advise you against this. Also, that you are friends with Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived'. He is quite a nice young chap, and a good friend of ours. He will make an all right friend for you. However, why he_ _is a friend of our brother, we have no idea. We think that having been cursed at the age of one may have given him a small amount of brain damage._

_From what we heard from Ron, you somehow managed to turn Draco Malfoy pink? We would like to formally congratulate you for this, and to also ask you where you acquired such a valuable and amusing hex. We would also be honoured if you were to teach us it, and, also, once we know it, if you would give us permission to sell it to the public. You will, of course, be paid. _

_You do seem to be quite a humorous young man, and we would be delighted to meet you some time. Say, tonight? Come with Harry, Hermione and Ron, they will show you the secret passageway into Hogsmeade. We will meet you in the Three Broomsticks. _

_Yours sincerely, (well maybe not so sincerely)_

_Fred and George_

_P.S say hello to ickle ronnikins for us_

_P.S.S we are missing Hogwarts, send us a toilet seat. If you don't understand this, ask either Ron or Harry. They will tell you about a time in their first year…_

"A toilet seat?" Luke asked.

"Ha, I remember that," Harry began the story. "Back in my first year at Hogwarts, when I first saw the twins, I heard their mum yelling at them."

"To be good…" Ron added.

"…And that she didn't want any letters from Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Saying that they'd blown up a toilet…"

"So they said that they'd never blown up a toilet…"

"But that it was a good idea…"

"…And thanks."

"Then Ginny started crying…"

"No I didn't," Ginny interrupted.

"Look, it's our story, and we'll tell it our way." Ron said angrily.

"And Ginny started crying," he repeated.

"So the twins said don't cry…"

"That they'd miss her…"

"…And that they'd write letters."

"…And that they would send her a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Ron finished.  
"And," Harry added, "When I was in the hospital wing around the end of the year, I was given heaps of gifts, and Fred and George left me a toilet seat."

"I never knew that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Neither did we," Hermione and Ginny added.

Luke laughed. "I think I'll like them!"

"So tonight?" Ron asked the crowd.

"_Ron_!" Hermione scolded. "What if we get caught?"

"I've got the cloak, but I don't think it will cover the four of us…" Harry thought aloud.

"Don't you mean _five_?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh, er, will you be coming Ginny?"

"Of course I will, I want to see Fred and George."

"Oh, ok then, well, the cloak wont cover five," Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry about me, I can make myself invisible," said Luke, "But I can follow you to the secret passage."

"Well that still leaves four…"

"Don't be silly Harry, do you really think I would come? You four shouldn't even be going, Fred and George know that, the security has been tightened a hundredfold."

"Well _I'm _going," Harry said.

"As am I."

"Me too."

"So it's settled, Ron, Ginny and I will go under the cloak, and Luke can, well, do whatever it is that makes him go invisible?"

The bell to signal first period rang.

"Yay, I've got a free, who else does?"

It turned out that they all had a free, except Hermione, so they all headed back to the common room to discuss the plans for that evening, while Hermione left for ancient runes.

Okay, how was that? Plz Plz review _someone_ coz I only have one review so far! U know you want to! Just push that little blue button….


End file.
